Ryze/Background
Story The halls of traditional study were never for Ryze, who felt a more raw and primal connection to the magic of Runeterra than those who tried to teach him. As a young man, he traveled the world, seeking the wisdom of powerful hermits, witches, and shamans. When he had learned all he could, Ryze turned to seek the lost, forgotten, and forbidden knowledge in the world. This led him to an ancient form of spellcraft known as thorn magic. This art required Ryze to tattoo spells on his body, infusing his being with vast arcane power. His travels also brought him to the giant indestructible scroll he carries on his back. The purpose of the inscribed spell is a secret only Ryze knows. However, he claims it is an abomination, something that he must safeguard from the world. Today, Ryze has joined the League of Legends to study the magical creatures and powerful will-workers that fight there, in order to complete his exploration of mystical Runeterra. "There is no doubt. Ryze is no longer a mage - he has become a creature of magic." Quotes Upon Selection *''"Let's go, let's go!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Can you handle this?"'' *''"Come on already!"'' *''"Don't hold me up"'' *''"Let's go let's go!"'' *''"Right back at ya!"'' *''"Unpleasant? I'll show you Unpleasant!"'' *''"Zap!"'' Taunt *''"Take this scroll and stick it... somewhere safe."'' Joke *''"I got these tattoos in Rune Prison!"'' League Judgment Development Old Abilities Patch History **Cooldown reduced to 3.5 from 11/10/9/8/7 **Base damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 50/90/130/170/210 **Mana cost changed to 70/70/70/70/70 from 30/65/80/95/110 **Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200 **Ability power ratio decreased to .2 from .45 **Range increased to 675 from 600 * **No longer deals damage per tick and deals 60/95/130/165/200 damage up front (down from 80/120/160/200/240 over the duration) **Ability power ratio changed to a flat .6 from .4/.6/.8/1/1.2 (depending on snare duration) **Now deals 5% of Ryze's maximum mana in bonus damage **Cast range increased to 625 from 600 **Duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4 * **Ability power ratio per hit reduced to .35 from .38 **Cooldown increased to 14 from 9 **Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 60/80/100/120/140 **Cast range increased to 675 from 625 **Base damage reduced to 50/70/90/110/130 * **No longer grants ability power but now grants 15% spell vamp **Area of effect damage percentage reduced to 50% from 65% **Cooldown changed to 70/60/50 from 50/50/50 **Duration changed to 5/6/7 from 8 **Now grants a passive 75/150/225 mana *Fixed a bug where Ryze's base mana regen did not get updated properly during the previous patch's revamp V1.0.0.99: * Fixed a bug where was doing less AoE damage than intended when used in combination with his ability. V1.0.0.98: * now has a new passive component: 2/4/6/8/10% cooldown reduction. * : ** Duration increased to 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4 from 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4. ** It now deals damage over 2/3/4/5/6 ticks (evenly split by the duration) instead of every 0.4 seconds. * magic resistance reduction changed to 12/15/18/21/24 from 15/15/15/15/15. * cooldown increased to 50 from 40. V1.0.0.86: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 50 from 47. ** Armor increased to 11 from 10. ** Armor per level increased to 3.9 from 3.7. * : ** Magic resistance debuff no longer stacks. ** Magic resistance debuff increased to 15 from 12. V1.0.0.83: * no longer prevents the target from attacking, and only immobilizes. V1.0.0.82: * ability power bonus reduced to 50/80/110 from 60/100/140. V1.0.0.79: * magic resistance reduction on hit reduced to 12 from 15 per hit. V1.0.0.74: * Stats: ** Increased base movement speed to 310 from 300. ** Increased attack range to 550 from 425. ** Increased base damage to 49.5 from 45. ** Increased base mana to 305 from 293. ** Increased base mana regen to 4.9 from 4.6. ** Increased base health to 446 from 420. ** Increased health gain per level to 86 from 78. ** Increased base armor to 14.2 from 10.1. ** Increased armor gain per level to 3.7 from 3.2. * damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 70/105/140/175/210. * : ** Damage increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to .38 from .33. * cooldown reduced to 40 at all ranks from 60/50/40. V1.0.0.61: (First rework) * New Innate: : After casting a spell all other spells have their cooldown reduced by 1.5 seconds. * : ** Base damage changed to 70/105/140/175/210 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.8. ** Gains additional damage from 10% of Ryze's maximum mana as opposed to 12% of his current mana. ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : ** Duration reduced to .8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4 from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : ** It has a new implementation - now a regular skill. ** Bounces a static 5 times between minions, enemy champions, and Ryze. ** Damage is 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio is 0.33. ** Applies a stacking -15 magic resistance debuff to every enemy target it hits with a max stack of 5. Duration is 5 seconds. ** Cooldown is a static 9 seconds. ** Mana cost is 60/80/100/120/140. ** Range is 700. ** Missile speed drastically increased. * New Ultimate: : ** It is a self targeted instant cast buff that lasts 8 seconds. ** It gives Ryze 60/100/140 additional ability power and grants all of his spells 65% AoE damage. ** It has 60/50/40 second cooldown. ** It has no cost. V1.0.0.32: * damage reduced to 240/360/480 from 300/400/500. * range reduced to 550 from 600. V0.9.25.24: * now properly shows the particle. V0.9.25.21: * mana cost reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/75/110/145/180. V0.9.22.15: * Increased base damage to 42 from 39. * damage increased to 60/110/160/210/260 from 20/80/140/200/260. V0.9.22.7: * ability power ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * ability power ratio reduced to .7 from .75. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History